eskfandomcom-20200213-history
Weapons and Armor
This is a list of weapons your character may use. If you wish, you may create your own weapons. Any weapons you create must be subject to your Guide's approval. If you'd like to add some weapons to this list, here are a few guidelines. 1. Make them unique. If the weapon you're about to create is basically the same as another weapon on the list, add something to make it specially useful or interesting. 2. Do some research on how your weapon would actually work, and translate that research into reasonable stats for your weapon. 3. Follow the established formats for melee and ranged weapons. Melee Weapons Weapons are listed by category and size. The number next to the weapon is the weapon's bonus number, which is added to the results of wound rolls. 'Melee/Small Blades' Dagger - +5 Covert Attacks (Pierce, Slash) Sword Breaker - +5 to Block (Pierce) 'Melee/Medium Blades: + 1' Sabre - +5 Mounted Attacks (Slash) Arming Sword - +5 With Shield (Pierce, Slash) Rapier - +5 Dueling (Pierce) 'Melee/Large Blades: +2' Greatsword - +5 Block, Break Chance (8% for every 10 levels of Might, Blades and Polearms only) (Pierce, Slash) 'Melee/Huge Blades: +3' Nyntan - +10 Block, Break Chance (10% for every 10 levels of Might) (Pierce, Slash) 'Melee/Small Axes' Franciscan - -1 to Opponent's Armor Threshold. May also be thrown. (Slash) 'Melee/Medium Axes: +1' Battleaxe - -2 to Opponent's Armor Threshold (Slash) 'Melee/Large Axes: +2' Greataxe - -3 to Opponent's Armor Threshold (Slash) 'Melee/Medium Polearms: +1' Javelin - Melee First Strike Weapon 1. May also be thrown. (Pierce) 'Melee/Large Polearms: +2' Glaive: Melee First Strike Weapon 2. +5 Against Mounted Opponents. (Pierce, Slash) Halberd: Melee First Strike Weapon 2. +5 Against Mounted Opponents. +2 to Block. (Pierce, Slash) Pike: Melee First Strike Weapon 3. +5 Against Mounted Opponents, +5 Against Massed Infantry (Pierce) Melee/Small Blunt Cudgel: +2 Against Unarmored Opponents (Blunt) Melee/Medium Blunt: +1 War Hammer: -3 Scale Threshold, -2 Lamellar, -1 Mail. Break Chance (8% per every 10 levels of Might) (Blunt) 'Melee/Large Blunt: +2' Sledge: -4 Scale Threshold, -3 Lamellar, -2 Mail,-1 Plate, Break Chance (10% per every 10 levels of Might) (Blunt) Melee/Other Brass Knuckles: +5 Unarmed Combat (Blunt) Katara: May Use Dagger or Unarmed Skill. -2 to Mail Armor Threshold. (Pierce) Flail: Can Ignore Shields. Ignore Armor Chance (8% per every 10 levels of Might) (Blunt, Pierce) Staff: +5 Against Unarmored Opponents. May continue to strike as long as strikes are successful. (Blunt) Ranged Weapons/Bows Shortbow: +1 *Range: 1 for every point of Might *Damage: Equal to Might *Rate of Fire: 1 for every skill level (1 per turn without a skill) Longbow: +2 *Range: 10 for every point of Might *Damage: Equal to Might *Rate of Fire: 1 for every skill level (1 per turn without a skill) Crossbow: +3 *Range: 100 *Damage: Equal to Might *Rate of Fire: 1 for every two skill levels, and an extra one for the fifth skill level (1 per turn without a skill) Ranged Weapons/Thrown Throwing Knives: +1 *Range: 1 for every 5 points in Might *Damage: Equal to half of your Might *Rate of Fire: 2 for every skill level (1 per turn without a skill) Shuriken: +1 *Range: 1 for every 3 points in Might *Damage: Equal to half of your Might *Rate of Fire: 2 for every skill level (1 per turn without a skill) Darts: +2 *Range: 1 for every 3 points in Might *Damage: Equal to half of your Might *Rate of Fire: 2 for every skill level (1 per turn without a skill) Ranged Weapons/Firearms Notes on Ranged Damage: All ranged attacks, except with slings, count as piercing damage, and do damage accordingly. Ballistic attacks, however, increase by two wound numbers per turn. 'Ranged/Handgun: +1, ' Flintlock: ''' *Shot Capacity: 1 *Rate of Fire: 1 *Reload Time: 2 actions *Range: 6 *Damage: 1d10 *Precision Penalty: -2 *Special: Flintlocks have a 20% misfire chance, and a 10% chance of random explosion. Also, they won't work in wet weather. '''Percussion Pistol: *Shot Capacity: 1 *Rate of Fire: 2 *Reload Time: 1 action *Range: 10 *Damage: 2d10 *Precision Penalty: -1 Revolver: *Shot Capacity: 6 *Rate of Fire: Up to 6, but incurs increasing Precision penalties for each shot after the first. (1 shot: -1, 2 shots: -2, 3 shots: -3, 4 shots: -4, 5 shots: -5, 6 shots: -6) *Reload Time: 2 turns *Range: 10 *Damage: 2d10 per successful shot *Precision Penalty: (see rate of fire) 'Ranged/Rifle: +2' Musket: *Shot Capacity: 1 *Rate of Fire: 1 *Reload Time: 1 turn *Range: 30 *Damage: 4d10 *Precision Penalty: -1 *Stamina Cost: 1 Rifle: *Shot Capacity: 1 *Rate of Fire: 1 *Reload Time: 2 actions *Range: 150 *Damage: 5d10 *Precision Penalty: None *Stamina Cost: 1 Repeater Rifle: *Shot Capacity: 10 *Rate of Fire: 5 *Reload Time: 1 action, or 1 turn if a clip is unavailable. *Range: 130 *Damage: 5d10 per shot *Precision Penalty: None *Stamina Cost: 2 Sniper Rifle: ' *Shot Capacity: 6 *Rate of Fire: 6 *Reload Time: 1 action if clip is handy, 1 turn if not. *Range: 164 *Damage: 8d10 per shot *Precision Penalty: None *Stamina Cost: None *Special: The sniper rifle, due to its construction, is more accurate than most other weapons, granting a +5 Precision bonus, though only at ranges longer than 5. 'Ranged/Scattergun: 2 Notes about Scatterguns: Scatterguns can be aimed at a general area, but damage to specific areas within that general area is unpredictable. Blunderbuss: *Shot Capacity: 10 *Rate of Fire: 10 *Reload Time: 1 turn *Range: 5 *Damage: Scattergun damage depends on range. If a target is 1 space away, a blunderbuss rolls 3d10 for damage. The number of d10s decreases by 1 for each extra space of range. Beyond the blunderbuss' effective range, it rolls 1d6 for damage. *Precision Penalty: 2 normally, 5 for specific targets. *Stamina Cost: 2 *Special: Blunderbusses have a 10% misfire chance. However, they can inflict more than one wound on a target. Roll a d3. If the resulting number is 1, take the highest wound. If the resulting number is 2, take the 2 highest wounds. If the resulting number is 3, take the three highest wounds. Shotgun: *Shot Capacity: 1 Shell *Rate of Fire: 1 *Reload Time: 1 turn *Range: 6 *Damage: If target is 1 space away, roll 8d10. Subtract 1d10 for each additional space. Outside effective range, roll 1d10 *Precision Penalty: 1 normally, 4 for specific targets. *Stamina Cost: 2 *Special: Can inflict more than one wound. Roll 1d3. If the result is 1, take the highest wound. If the result is 2, take the 2 highest wounds. If the result is 3, take the 3 highest wounds 'Ranged/Vardok Tech' Var Dokkan Light Pistol: Shot Capacity: 10 Rate of Fire: 10 Reload Time: 1 action Range: 500 Damage: 10d10 Precision Penalty: None Stamina Cost: None Special: In addition to it's primary attack, the Light Pistol also has a secondary attack: a powerful burst of plasma designed to burn through anything in its path. This attack instantly destroys any target and uses up an entire power cap. However, upon using this attack, there is a 75% chance that the weapon will be rendered completely useless. 'Ranged/Heavy: 3' Hand Cannon: *Shot Capacity: 1 , *Rate of Fire: 1 *Reload Time: 2 turns *Range: 20 *Damage: 10d10 *Precision Penalty: -10 if held in 1 hand, -8 if held in two -2 Precision if not held in both hands. Have to pass a Might check of 4 to avoid being knocked to the ground and losing 1 action next turn. *Stamina Cost: 4 Shields and Armor Shields May be used with a Shield skill to inflict blunt damage. Shields also act as a bonus armor threshold if an attack is successfully blocked. Buckler *+1 to block melee attacks *+1 Armor Threshold *Stamina Cost: 1 Round Shield *+2 to block melee attacks, +1 to block ranged attacks *+1 Armor Threshold *Stamina Cost: 2 Spiked Round Shield *+2 to block melee attacks, +1 to block ranged attacks *+1 Armor Threshold *May be used to inflict +1 pierce damage with a Shield skill. *Stamina Cost: 2 Kite Shield *+2 to block melee attacks, +2 to block ranged attacks *+2 Armor Threshold *Stamina Cost: 2 Tower Shield *+3 to block melee attacks, +3 to block ranged attacks *+2 Armor Threshold *Stamina Cost: 3 Armor The effectiveness of the armor depends on the armor material quality and the type of armor. Armors are listed from lowest effectiveness to highest. Leather *Threshold: 2 *Reinforced Threshold: 3 *Stamina Cost: None *Agility Penalty: None Iron *Scale Threshold: 3 *Lamellar Threshold: 4 *Mail Threshold: 5 *Plate Threshold:6 *Stamina Costs: Scale-1, Lamellar-1, Mail-2, Plate-3 *Agility Penalties: Plate-1 Steel: *Scale Threshold: 4 *Lamellar Threshold: 5 *Mail Threshold: 6 *Plate Threshold: 7 *Stamina Costs: Scale-1, Lamellar-1, Mail-2, Plate-3 *Agility Penalties: Plate-1 Skeyth *Scale Threshold: 5 *Lamellar Threshold: 6 *Mail Threshold: 7 *Plate: 8 *Stamina Costs: Scale-2, Lamellar-2, Mail-3, Plate-4 *Agility Penalties: Scale-1, Lamellar -1 Mail-2, Plate-3